Kidnapped
by SirenSounds97
Summary: Takes place mid-season 3. Like in the episode 'Grounded' Rex gets grounded again but this time he is left completely alone at the Plant. Van Kleiss attacks and with the help of Black Knight, they kidnap Rex. No romance just action and suspense. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: So I was watching the episode 'Grounded' from season 2 and this idea popped into my head. Rex gets grounded by White again and is forced to stay at The Plant while the others go do another training exercise. While they are gone Van Kleiss and the rest of the pack shows up (minus Skalamander, I don't like him). They kidnap Rex with the help of Black Knight. Takes place mid-season 3, but Van Kleiss is sane (I like crazy VK as much as anyone but I didn't know how to write him). This story is for **DarkGreenForest4.**

**Disclaimer**: As always I don't own any of these wonderful characters or the show.

* * *

"I can not believe White is making me clean the basement while everyone else gets to have fun," Rex complained to Agent Six.

"Well if you would stop destroying his property, you wouldn't have to," Six said stoically. He completely agreed that Rex deserved to be punished. The kid seemed to think they are made out of money.

"That building falling was not my fault! Those E.V.O.s threw me into it!" Rex said indignantly.

"Yes. But then you took a huge chunk out of the building's foundation with your Slam Cannon, causing the building to collapse. You smashed two tanks and a jet. Your lucky the building missed my jet or your punishment would be way worse."

"I only smashed one tank! The other one got destroyed by the E.V.O.s!" Rex said furious at being accused of something he didn't do.

Before they could finish their argument White showed up behind them, dressed in his combat suit. "If you two are done bickering, I would like to get this show on the road." He turned to Rex. "Everyone is leaving but you, Rex. I trust you'll clean the basement instead of throwing a party this time?"

"Oh don't even worry about that. I do not want to fish anyone out of the sewage pipes again," Rex said remembering the horrible stench he and Noah hadn't been able to get off for days.

"Glad to hear it. Well I suggest you go get started on that."

Just then Holiday came running up clutching a stack of papers and something that looked like a toy gun. "I can not wait to try out my new nanite neutralizer prototype!" She practically squealed. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Everyone but me," Rex pouted.

"Don't worry. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Holiday said with a smile as she boarded Six's jump jet. White followed her on.

"Basement. Now," Six said.

Rex groaned.

"It won't take you that long. Plus when you're done, you can do whatever you want," Six said with a small smile and he boarded his jet as well.

Rex watched as it took off and waited until it was completely out of sight.

"Well I guess I should go start on the basement," He said to himself and started walking.

* * *

"Woo," Rex said wiping the sweat from his forehead after three hours of cleaning. "Finally done."

Noah was busy studying for his final exams, so Rex had to find something to do on his own.

He took a joyride throughout the halls of the plant. The he shot some hoops not making a single one in, as usual. Finally he ordered Chinese food for dinner. He walked back to his room eating his food and bored out of his mind.

After he showered, he climbed into bed and watched his favorite Spanish soap opera until he fell asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Rex jumped out of bed immediately awake as the sirens and flashing red lights went off. There was an intruder.

He quickly got dressed and shut off the sirens by placing his hand on the wall of his RV.

"Who the hell is interrupting my sleep time?!" Rex grumbled as he pulled out his phone, about to call Six.

"That would be me, Rex," Van Kleiss said as he stepped inside. He shot his golden arm at Rex, grabbing the phone from his hand and smashing it on the ground. "No friends to save you this time, Rex."

"Van Kleiss," Rex hissed as he formed his smack hands.

"I'm guessing you won't come willingly?"

"Not a chance," Rex said menacingly."

"What a pity. I guess we'll just have to fight as we always do, Rex," Van Kleiss said sadly as he whipped his golden arm at Rex.

Rex shut down his Smack Hands and quickly dodged out-of-the-way. He formed his Punk Busters and kicked Van Kleiss into the wall, accidentally sending him through the RV, creating a gaping hole in the side.

"Now look what you made me do! I liked that RV!" Rex yelled.

"So sorry about that." He said as he rushed at Rex landing a punch right in his face.

Rex formed a Smack Hand and swatted him into the wall with a thud.

"Breach! Biowulf!" Van Kleiss yelled.

Breach stepped out of a newly created portal in the middle of the room. Biowulf followed after her.

"Biowulf attack!"

He rushed at Rex, slashing at him with his claws.

"Wow, what a well-trained dog you are, Biowulf," Rex said goading him, keeping him at bay with his BFS. "I'm glad to see you are still loyal to your master."

Biowulf got in a good swing, ripping Rex's jacket sleeve.

"Aw man!" Rex exclaimed. "This is my favorite jacket!"

"Don't talk so much and things like that won't happen," Van Kleiss said, suddenly behind Rex.

He formed a shield along with his BFS fending off the two villans at the same time. Rex was getting worn out very fast. Van Kleiss noticed this right away.

"You can't win Rex. You'll run out of steam eventually." Van Kleiss said aiming another punch at Rex's face. He dodged it but Biowulf kicked him during his moment of distraction. He went flying through the air.

Rex hit the wall with a sickening crunch, banging his head. He fell to the ground dazed, his head pounding.

Breach, who had been holding open the portal this whole time, said, "Master, she's coming through."

Van Kleiss sighed.

Rex was wondering who they were talking about when none other than Black Knight stepped into the room.

"Let's get this over with boys. Bring Rex over here." Black Knight ordered, sounding very annoyed.

"I tell the Pack what to do Black Knight, not you," Van Kleiss hissed, sounding equally annoyed. "And that control collar you're holding is not going to work on Rex for long.

"I know, but he'll be under my control long enough to get him back to Providence without too much hassle."

"Okay, as long as you know what you're doing."

Van Kleiss and Biowulf walked over and picked up a suddenly much more alert Rex. Rex struggled, trying to get free. "You two are bothe E.V.O.s! How are you okay with this?!"

She's not putting that collar on me and I don't really care what happens to you," Biowulf hissed.

They finally got Rex over to Black Knight and the portal.

"Hey, BK. Long time no see." Rex said as he eyed the collar in her hand.

"Rex. If only you were ever just willing to cooperate," Black Knight said as she reached towards Rex with the collar.

Rex kicked and twisted in a last effort to get free, but his struggle was useless. The collar clicked into place. Rex immediately stopped struggling, his face suddenly blank, and his eyes glowing bright white.

"Rex. Walk through the portal. Now." Black Knight commanded and Rex had no choice but to obey.

He walked through the portal, Black Knight and the Pack following in suit.

* * *

Dang! That was long! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! The more reviews, the faster the chapters come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love getting feedback! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the lovely **DarkGreenForest4** who has been helping me with the details of this story. Thanks so much for your help! Go read her story it's really good! :D Okay so this chapter is about Six and Holiday finding out about what happened to Rex. On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the awesomeness that is Generator Rex.

* * *

Six's jump jet pulled into the loading bay at four the next afternoon.

"Huh. I thought the kid would be waiting for us," Six said looking around for Rex.

"I would have thought so too. Weird. Maybe he's still angry he didn't get to come?" Holiday said, concerned about the boy.

"I don't care where he is as long as the basement's clean." White said, heading towards his office.

They waited until he was out of earshot. "This doesn't seem right. Rex would have come out here by now. I'm going to go check his room," Holiday informed Six.

"Agreed. I'll check the basketball court and the kitchen. Contact me if you find anything."

She nodded and walked towards the room that had Rex's RV in it. When Holiday got there she gasped out loud.

There was a gaping hole in the side of the RV, pieces of it scattered around the room. There were two human-size dents in the opposite walls and gouge marks in the floor. She saw some orange in the debris and bent closer to see what it was. Her worst fear was confirmed. It was pieces of Rex's jacket.

She pressed her ear piece and yelled into it frantically, "Six you had better get down here, now!"

She ran over to check the RV while she waited for Six. She found Rex's phone on the ground, the screen cracked but still blinking with Six's information.

Six ran into the room moments later. "Holy... Any idea what happened in here?"

Holiday picked up the phone and showed Six. "It looks like he was about to call when it was knocked out of his hand by whoever the intruder was. From what I can tell the fought and Rex obviously lost. We'll have to check the security cameras to see the full story though."

Six nodded and they both hurried to Holiday's lab.

Holiday quickly pulled up the footage from the time they left until the time they came back.

It showed Rex sweeping the basement and grumbling about how unfair his life was at 1:26. They skipped ahead to see Rex playing terribly at basketball at 5:43. A couple of hours later he was walking back to his RV after showering at 8:13. They skipped ahead to midnight.

All was peaceful until 12:34. The alarms went off as a portal appeared and Van Kleiss stepped out of it heading towards Rex's RV.

"Van Kleiss," Holiday hissed. "Figures."

The alarms turned off, presumably caused by Rex. They watched as Van Kleiss opened the door and went inside. They couldn't hear or see what was going on inside, but a couple of minutes later Van Kleiss was kicked through the RV wall by Rex.

Six and Doctor Holiday stared in horror, though you couldn't tell on the outside that Six was horrified, as the fight ensued with Rex getting kicked into the wall by Biowulf.

"Oh my God!" Holiday yelled.

"Shake it off Rex." Six encouraged the video. "Get up!"

Rex didn't move from his position on the ground.

When Black Knight stepped through the portal Holiday gasped, her eyes widening. Six's eyes widened in disbelief as well, but his shades blocked his reaction from being seen.

"Why is she here?" Holiday questioned. "I get Van Kleiss, he's always after Rex, but I thought he and Black Knight hated each other. What reason do they have to work together?"

"They have a common goal: Get rid of Rex." Six said simply. "There's something in her hand. Is that... oh no."

They watched Van Kleiss and Biowulf drag a struggling Rex over to Black Knight. She put the collar around Rex's neck.

"No!" Holiday screamed slamming her fist down.

"This is not good", said Six as Rex's eyes lit up white. "Damn, he's under their control."

"She said they we taking him to Providence. Let's go rescue him before it's too late!"

Six grabbed her shoulders. "Rebecca, we will get Rex back. I'm just as worried as you are but right now we need to inform White and make a plan."

Holiday nodded and video called White on the computer.

"What is it?" White Knight asked.

"You need to see this," Six said showing him what happened to Rex.

White watched in disbelief. "We leave the kid alone for one day and he gets himself kidnapped." He rubbed a hand across his face in frustration. "How are we going to get him back?"

"I think I should be a diversion. They would expect me to come after Rex. I can get myself captured by the Black Pawns while Holiday sneaks in through the pipes and gets Rex and me out of there later on." Six said. " You can stay here and help relay information to Holiday by hacking into Providence's data base."

"Okay but how is the sixth deadliest man going to get himself captured convincingly?"

"Leave that to me." Six said devising a plan. "Does everyone understand what they are doing?"

Holiday and White nodded. "Alright then I'll go get started. I'll let you know when I'm about to be captured."

"Good luck, Six," White said and he signed off.

"Be careful," Holiday said grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"I always am." He said with a smile and squeezed her hand back before walking away.

* * *

I hope everyone likes where this is headed! Review, Review, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I especially want to thank DarkForestGreen4 for motivating me to finish this chapter. Go read her stories because they are awesome! So this chapter is about what happens to Rex between when he was kidnapped to when the rest of his team got back to the Plant. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my plot.

* * *

As soon as they stepped through the portal, Rex started fighting the control collar around his neck. It just wasn't obvious yet.

Van Kleiss and Biowulf stepped around him, while Breach went back through her portal to God knows where. She had seemed rather eager to leave the room they had entered.

Rex's eyebrows furrowed and his teeth clenched, both in concentration and in pain.

"Rex, walk forward." Black Knight said from behind him. Rex stayed rooted to the spot. "Rex! Move!"

He let out a grunt from the effort it was taking him to fight the collar. He slowly reached his hand up and deactivated the collar. Rex spun around and threw it at Black Knight, hoping it would explode in her face.

Black Knight quickly dodged it, so it blew up in the air a couple of feet behind where she was standing. "Pawns, restrain Rex immediately."

Black Pawns ran at him from all sides of the room, previously unnoticed by Rex. He quickly formed his Smack Hands, batting away as many pawns as he could.

As soon as he knocked out three, four more came rushing at him. Some had control collars in their hands; Rex tried to get rid of them first. With the odds more than 30 to 1, Rex was surprised he held out as long as he did. He felt a collar click around his upper arm and he started losing control, but not as quickly as before. Another collar clicked around other arm.

"Put one around his neck too, just in case." Black Knight instructed the pawns left standing.

Van Kleiss, who had been watching the whole thing with amusement, was suddenly on his feet. "Now hold on a minute. You've never even put two collars on an E.V.O. before, let alone three! You don't know what it will do to him!"

"Aw, I'm touched." Rex gasped out sarcastically, struggling to keep control of his body.

Van Kleiss ignored him. "I need him alive and sane for this and so do you, for now."

Black Knight narrowed her eyes, staring at Van Kleiss for a minute before saying, "Collar him, now."

Van Kleiss stepped forward to stop the pawn but the collar was already clicked into place. "You had better pray those collars have no side-effects," he hissed, very pissed off.

"He'll be fine," Black Knight said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "I had his brother blast him with a laser at full power and he still managed to fight it off."

She turned to Rex, who had been struggling fruitlessly to fight off the collars during their argument. "Follow me."

They walked over to some very familiar restraints. Black Knight locked Rex's arms into place and then his legs. She doubled checked that everything was secure before stepping back, taking a controller out of her pocket. Pointing it at Rex, she pressed down the top button, releasing him from the collars.

"You may recognize this room, Rex." Black Knight said. She gained no response so she elaborated. "This is where Providence kept the last E.V.O. that wouldn't cooperate. Breach."

"Are you going to shoot probes at me until I crack too?" Rex asked, his voice taunting, just daring them to try it.

"Not today," Van Kleiss said. "We made the room special, just for you."

"Lucky me." Rex muttered.

"The walls are reinforced with steal and there is minimal technology in here, charged by a battery operated generator."

"Were you stupid enough to put a security camera in this time?"

"Sadly for you, no," Van Kleiss snapped remembering what a bad idea that had been.

"Enough chit-chat. It's already three in the morning. We'll need to be well rested for what we are trying to do," Black Knight said.

"Agreed. Breach!" Van Kleiss yelled. Breach showed up right away and Van Kleiss and Biowulf left the room.

Black Knight turned away and walked toward the only door, also made of steel. "Good night, Rex," she said smirking as she shut off the lights and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she left Rex tried to build his Smack Hands.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled as electricity coursed through his body before he could even finish building them. 'Figures. They had to make sure I couldn't get out of these restraints somehow.'

He tried his Punk Busters as well and received an even nastier shock than before. He stopped trying and hung limply in his restraints, panting.

'Okay so I guess I'm stuck here for the rest of the night. Six and Holiday will notice I'm missing right away, but they won't be back at the Plant for hours. They should be back by five. I've just got to hold on until then,' Rex thought trying to encourage himself.

Rex was exhausted from all the fighting he had done in the last few hours. 'At least now I can practice sleeping standing up for meetings with White.' Rex joked halfheartedly.

He closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion overwhelm him and carry him off to sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Rex," Van Kleiss said mockingly to a still sleeping Rex.

Rex slowly opened his eyes momentarily confused about why Van Kleiss was in his room. 'Oh right...'

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." Rex said sarcastically. "I always sleep like this, builds character." His body was stiff and sore all over from his uncomfortable slumber.

"I see that you tried to get out of your restraints after we left." Black Knight said as she walked in, with a smirk.

"Yeah. I love the new feature," he spat in her direction. "Thanks for telling me about it."

"Now where would be the fun in that, Rex." Van Kleiss said smiling at him. "I bet you were wondering what we brought you here to do."

"No, not at all. I thought it was a routine procedure to kidnap someone in the dead of night and bring them to Providence in a control collar."

Van Kleiss, once again, chose to ignore him. "I want to see that Omega 1 nanite hidden inside you, up close and personal."

"Of course you do. What about you BK? What are you getting out of this?" Rex asked.

"I too want to look at this nanite of yours but I really just want to see you suffer. Van Kleiss found himself needing a place to restrain you and I have the man power to keep you in line." Black Knight told him with a smile.

"Awesome. Where's the rest of the Pack?" He asked Van Kleiss.

"They are attending to other matters today. I just need to run some basic tests on you and then we can start the real fun."

Rex smirked. "Thrill me."

* * *

Alright you guys know the drill. Tell me what you though please! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I got a bunch last chapter and it made me so happy :) If you have not read Back In Black: Reborn yet I suggest you do so. Its a collaborative fic between DarkGreenForest4 and I. If you have, we are working on the next chapter now and will post it soon. Okay so in this chapter we are catching up to the present on what's been happening to Rex and then Six shows up. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except my original plot.

* * *

"Thrill me."

Van Kleiss smirked at Rex's comment. "Alright. I need a blood sample and then a nanite sample."

"Awesome."

He went over to a counter with medical supplies on it and picked up a syringe. Van Kleiss swabbed Rex's arm and stuck the needle in, filling up the syringe with Rex's blood. He then took it over to a scanner.

"Your blood shows no abnormalities so now onto the nanite test."

"Woohoo." Rex sarcastically said.

He watched as Van Kleiss brought his golden arm up, splaying out his fingers. He jutted out his claws right in Rex's face. Rex rolled his eyes. "Just do it already!"

Van Kleiss smiled and jabbed his claws into Rex's chest. Rex grunted but otherwise stayed silent. He had hoped he would never have to feel the sickening sensation of his nanites being drained again.

Van Kleiss finally pulled out. "I forgot how good you taste, Rex," he said smirking. "Well your nanite count is a little high, but that's probably just from you curing all those E.V.O.s. Shall we get started then?"

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Rex asked, nervous for the answer.

"I'm glad you asked. It seems, Rex, that the Omega 1 nanite seems to react most when you are in danger, pain, or both. So to get the nanite to show itself, you are going to be subjected to -"

The door opened. Black Knight and Van Kleiss whirled around. Caesar walked in with a huge stack of papers, looking down at the one on top.

"Black Knight, I wanted to talk to you about -" He looked up and stared at Rex in his restraints, to Van Kleiss standing near him, and finally to Black Knight who was walking towards him. "What is going on here?! What are you doing to Rex?! And what is Van Kleiss doing here?"

"Bro! They kidnapped me and brought me here to -" Rex yelled, but was cut off as Van Kleiss pushed a button, causing a nasty shock to go through him.

Caesar stepped towards Rex but Black Knight quickly blocked his path. "Caesar, I don't know who told you I was down here, but I advise that you leave, now."

"No way, Black Knight! You are going to tell me why Rex was brought here against his will!"

"This is unfortunate. I didn't want to have to do this, but...," she shrugged, a small smile on her face. "Pawns restrain him!"

Caesar tried to fight them off but failed miserably.

"Put him the cage I have set up for Agent Six and whoever else comes to rescue Rex." Black Knight ordered, pointing to a cage that Rex was positive wasn't there the night before.

Caesar let himself be led into the cage. Seeing as he had no way to defend himself, he decided cooperating would be the best move.

"Caesar, why are you always trying to foil my schemes?" Van Kliess asked, annoyed at the interruption.

Caesar stayed quiet, but moved to the front of the cage, wrapping his hands around the bars, glaring at Van Kleiss. "Are you okay, Mijo?"

"Yeah, I'm doing just great," Rex snapped.

"If we have no more_ interruptions_, I would like to get started now." Van Kleiss gripped.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Rex laughed out loud as the flashing red lights and the alarm went off, signaling an attack on the base.

Van Kleiss threw up his hands, exasperated.

Black Knight looked down at her watch and sighed. "That'll be Six. Van Kleiss stay here and guard Rex. I'll go take care of our intruder."

"I wouldn't underestimate Agent Six," Van Kleiss told her. "We should just go ahead and find the Omega 1 nanite and be done with it before he finds us."

"No. I want him to watch. Plus he'll be easier to capture if we can hold Rex over him."

"Fine," Van Kleiss grumbled, sitting down in a chair to wait.

"I'll be back shortly." Black Knight told them as she walked swiftly out of the room.

* * *

Six piloted his jump jet at top speed, wanting to get to Providence as soon as possible. He knew whatever they had kidnapped Rex to do, it couldn't be good.

His ear piece buzzed to life as White Knight said, "Six, you'll have to land two cliques out. They have sensors a clique around the base, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Noted."

When Six got close he landed in a wooded area. He then jumped on his hover board, making good time. It had only been two hours since they had watched to security footage.

A couple of minutes later, Six could see Providence in the distance. He called Holiday. "Holiday, I'm about a clique out. Once I make it inside the base, you and Bobo should start making your way through the pipes while they are distracted. If everything goes according to plan, we'll have Rex back at the Plant before sunrise."

"Alright. Bobo and I are almost in position. We'll wait there for your signal. Good luck, Six."

"Same to you, Rebecca." Six signed off before Holiday could answer and before he could regret using her first name. There was always a chance they wouldn't make it out of this alive, and that was Six's way of saying goodbye.

He rode his hover board all the way to the loading dock, just like he used to, back when this place had been his home. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the alarms went off. He pushed a button on the end of his board, causing it to fold in on itself until it was pocket-sized.

No sooner had he stowed it in his pocket, then twenty Black Pawns came running towards him.

His katanas folded out of his sleeves at the flick of his wrists. Six rushed to meet the pawns, swords trailing behind him.

He round-hosed kicked the first one he came to straight in the face, knocking the pawn down flat. He proceeded to kick two more in the stomach and punched another in the head.

A pawn managed to sneak up behind him and got in a good kick, sending Six flying. Six retracted his swords and rolled himself into a ball, knocking two pawns' feet out from under them.

Just as he finished up with the first batch of soldiers, he was greeted by thirty or more pawns that came rushing through the doors, guns raised, trained on Agent Six.

"Set guns to stun! I want him alive," Six heard Black Knight tell them over the loud-speaker.

The pawns quickly had Six surrounded, every single one of them pointing his gun at Six's head.

Six smiled, bringing out his katanas once more. The pawns fired simultaneously. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Six as he swung his blades in a circle around his body, hitting every single dart back towards it's shooter.

Time suddenly sped up as each pawn fell to the ground, unconscious.

Six retracted his swords again and looked around at the pawns for a second. He felt bad but he had no time for remorse, Rex was in danger. He jumped over the one closest to the doors and he ran into the base.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner this time. Please review and tell me what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey fanfictioners! So as you all know, DarkGreenForest4 and I have a joint story called Back in Black: Reborn. The next chapter is out now so go check it out and tell us what you thought! I would like to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews and ideas! So remember from last chapter Six just ran inside Providence to find Rex and create a diversion for Holiday and Bobo. Will they all make it out? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just my own plot.

* * *

Six ran down the hallway and turned left. He assumed they would keep Rex on one of the lower levels.

He ran past a lot of White Pawns, but none of them tried to stop him. Six inwardly smirked, knowing that each of them knew if they tried, they would be nursing injuries for weeks.

He made it down three more levels before he ran into more Black Pawns, but he quickly took them down.

The lower Six went, the more pawns he ran into. He knew he must be getting close. He got all the way to the bottom level, sure he was going in the right direction. He slowed down to a walk and looked down the hallway. The door at the end was mad of reinforced steel and guarded by six pawns. Six suddenly recognized where he was headed.

'This is where we restrained Breach. Of course they put Rex here,' Six thought. 'The whole room was made out of reinforced steel and it's sound proof. I wonder how they are keeping him from using his builds to get out of the restraints though,' He mused to himself.

He flicked out his swords, getting ready to apprehend the last of the pawns, but they moved out of his way, as if to let him through.

'Well this is obviously a trap,' Six thought, but he knew that this would be the perfect way to get himself captured. He took one last look at the soldiers then hurried forward, forcing his way into the room beyond.

Six skidded to a halt, his eyes widening behind his sun glasses at the sight in front of him.

The whole room was dark except for a spotlight on Rex, who was slumped over looking positively exhausted in his restraints, suddenly became much more alert.

"Six! Don't come any closer, it's a -" Rex suddenly jerked back, teeth clenched and body shaking, appearing to have some sort of episode.

"Rex!" Six shouted, stepping forward.

"One more step, Agent Six," Van Kleiss said, stepping out of the shadows to stand in front of Rex, "and Rex gets electrocuted into oblivion." He pushed a button and Rex slumped forward, looking nauseous.

"No mas, por favor," Rex muttered.

Six immediately dropped his weapons on the ground and raised his hands into the air.

The door swung shut behind him and the lights were flipped on.

"Did you really think we would just let you walk in here and take Rex after what we went through to get him here?" Black Knight asked incredulously.

"Not really, but it was worth a try."

"Put him in the cage with Caesar," she instructed the pawns around the room.

Six looked over and saw that there was indeed a cage next to where Rex was being held. In it Caesar had a gun pointed at his head by another pawn, probably to keep him quiet.

He let himself be forced into the cage. Six immediately tested the bars.

"Those are titanium, eight inches in diameter. Even the sixth deadliest man in the world can't get through that," Van Kleiss told him, smiling.

"You just thought of everything, didn't you?" Rex snapped.

"We've been planning this for a long time now, Rex, and when it comes to you, we can't leave anything to chance." He glanced down at his watch. "Great, now it's too late to do anything now. I need you functioning properly for what I'm going to do to you, Rex."

"What exactly are you going to do to him?" Six asked.

"All in good time, Agent Six." He turned to address Black Knight. "I told you we should have just gone ahead and done this already! Now we have to wait until tomorrow!"

"We have plenty of time, Van Kleiss. Just go home and get some sleep. Rex will still be here in the morning."

"He had better be!" Van Kleiss griped. He called for Breach and left through a portal.

"Wow. You guys fight like an old married couple," Rex sneered at her.

"Don't make me shock you again," Black Knight said menacingly.

"Okay, I take it back. Jeez," Rex said hastily.

Black Knight smirked. "I'll leave you all alone for the night. Do try to get some sleep, Rex," she said, walking towards the door. "You're going to need it."

As soon as she was out of the door Six took a good look at Rex. The kid looked awful. His clothes were ripped and dirty. His face was bruised and he had some serious bags under his eyes. And did he have three collars on his body? That could not be good for his health. The way he was just hanging limply in his binds, his head bend forward, told Six that Rex was definitely in need of some sleep. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better. I hope that this is some part of an elaborate plan to rescue me and you weren't just stupid enough to walk into what was obviously a trap?"

Six just stared at him.

"Don't worry, we aren't being watched. After what happened at the embassy Van Kleiss didn't want to risk it."

"Holiday and Bobo are on the way. We'll just have to sit tight until then. In the meantime, you could fill us in on why Van Kleiss and Black Knight kidnapped you and brought you here."

Caesar nodded in agreement.

"Van Kleiss wants the Omega 1 nanite and Black Knight is just along for the ride."

"Did they tell you how they planned on getting it out of you?" Caesar asked.

"Well they were about to before you walked in on them. Speaking of, how did you know Black Knight was down here anyway?"

"I built a machine a couple of days ago that allows you to find someone in an instant, as long as you are in the same vicinity. All you do is type in the person's name and the machine can tell me their exact location."

"Could you build another one of those?" Six asked looking over at Rex as he said it.

"Sure. I could have it ready in a couple of hours if I wasn't in this cage."

They both turned as they heard snoring coming from Rex's direction.

"I can not believe he fell asleep like that," Six said watching the sleeping boy.

Caesar laughed. "Rex used to always fall asleep in weird places. One time when he was five, he fell asleep leaning against the wall on the way to his room, stayed like that the whole night." He too was watching Rex sleep, looking forlorn.

Six saw this and turned to him. "You know, Rex has never given up hope that you'll come back to the good side."

"I know. I want to, but right now, I need to be here."

"Ahuh. Look, Caesar, Rex is a good kid and I don't want to see him get hurt. It's just sometimes... you don't really seem to care about him."

"I know. Sometimes I get so caught up in my work, I forget about everything else. I've always been like that, but, of course, Rex doesn't remember that. You think I haven't noticed the way he avoids me now?" Caesar looked positively crushed.

'Great. Why, Six? You just had to bring this up,' Six thought to himself bitterly. "Maybe you should try doing something with him. Go on a vacation or something."

"Hmmm... That's not a bad idea. Thanks, Agent Six."

"Don't mention it," Six said uncomfortably. "You should probably get some sleep too. I'll keep watch. Holiday should be here soon."

Caesar yawned. "Okay. Goodnight." He laid down and closed his eyes. "Hey Six?"

"Yes, Caesar?"

"Thank you for taking care of my Mijo," and he fell asleep.

Six sat there looking at the two Salazar brothers as they slept. He sighed. 'Where are you, Holiday?'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought, I would really appreciate it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long! I got lazy and had some writer's block. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews guys! If you are following DarkForestGreen4's and my story, Back In Black: Reborn, we have planned the next two chapters and will start writing them soon. Okay so remember last chapter, Six was wondering what the heck had happened to Holiday and Bobo. Well, you're going to find out! Also, there will be some Six/Rex father/son fluff! Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Generator Rex or any of its characters.

* * *

Holiday and Bobo waited until Six had infiltrated the base and then ran to the decided entry point, a manhole concealed by rocks and sand.

"Man, I wish I had known this was here. It would have made it way easier for Rex and I to sneak back into the base," Bobo said.

Holiday rolled her eyes. "Even I didn't know this was here. White told me before we left." She took off the cover and looked down into the semi-darkness below. "All clear, let's go."

She led the way down the ladder and Bobo followed, putting the manhole cover back over the hole. As soon as her feet touched the floor, lights hanging from the ceiling immediately came to life. Both of them tensed and whirled around looking for the Pawns. When they discovered that they were alone, the two relaxed a bit and Holiday started looking for a control panel. She found one a couple feet away.

"White Knight seemed to think security cameras might have been added down here. I'm going to have to cut the power without triggering the alarms." She pried off the metal cover and looked at the hundreds of multicolored wires underneath. She pulled out the blueprints White had given her. The system in front of her was way more advanced then it used to be apparently. She sighed. "Okay, this might take me a while."

Bobo looked at the jumble of wires with wide eyes. "Oh, boy. Sure wish the kid was here right now."

An hour later

Bobo was laying on the ground on his back, staring at the ceiling above him. He had tried to help the doctor but she told him he was just getting in the way, not very nicely.

"Got it!" Holiday yelled as she cut the right wire, finally. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and did a mini cheer as she stood up.

"Thank God," Bobo said. "It's been at least an hour."

She glared at the chimp. "Precision can't be rushed. Okay, we'll still need to move cautiously just in case, but the cameras should be down."

They started walking in the direction of the base and it wasn't long before they saw a camera. If she hadn't turned them off, they would have definitely been caught, because neither of them saw the device until it would have been to late. The camera had been hidden in a hole in the wall, just barely noticeable.

They carried on until they reached a fork in their path. One led up a set of stairs and the other curved to the right and disappeared.

"Umm... Up, I guess?" Holiday said, turning to Bobo.

"Sure, why not."

They crept up the stairs as silently as possible, not knowing what to expect. A door came into view at the top with a window, and Holiday and Bobo looked through it. On the other side of the door, four Pawns were in what appeared to be a control room.

Holiday looked at Bobo, putting a finger to her lips and pointing back down the stairs. The chimp nodded and the two backed up and went back down the stairs.

"Okay, I guess we are taking route number two," Bobo said and they started down the tunnel.

The ground beneath them started to shrink more and more, until the had to walk single file. Soon they had to walk with their backs against the wall until there was nothing but sewer water to walk in.

Holiday sighed and stepped into the ankle-deep, rank water. She walked a few feet and turned around, realizing Bobo hadn't followed her. "Come on, we've wasted enough time."

He stood there, staring at her for a second. "Uh, could I catch a ride on your back?"

"No!" she said incredulous that he would ask such a thing.

He sighed. "Fine. But don't complain about the wet monkey smell!"

She rolled her eyes and started walking again. This path was taking way longer than the last one. Holiday started to worry this tunnel led back out of the base, until they reached another set of stairs. "Let's hope this one leads somewhere."

They got to the top and looked through the door. It lead into a hallway, that, as far as they could tell, was deserted. They opened the door and popped their heads out, still seeing no one. They stepped out and saw that they were on the second floor.

"I hope they took Six to wherever they are keeping Rex. Where do you think that would be?" she asked the monkey.

"I'm thinking on the lower levels, they would be the easiest to seal off," Bobo said.

"All right. We can take the stairwell at the end of this hall."

They turned left and proceeded into the stairwell. However, they were not alone. Two Black Pawns were walking up the stairs and saw them right away. They stared at each other for a second until one of the Pawns raised his gun.

Holiday sprang into action and jumped forward, knocking the gun out of the grunt's hand. Bobo followed her lead and hit the other one in the stomach. Holiday dodged a punch and threw one of her own, hitting him in the face and knocking the soldier senseless. Bobo did the same.

"I hope this means we are headed in the right direction," Bobo said as they hurried down the stairs.

They ran into the hall and turned to the right, stopping in their tracks. Their were over twenty Pawns in the hallway, most concentrated by the door at the end.

"Bobo, I think you were right about Rex being kept on the lower levels," Holiday said as she took her gun out her holster.

Bobo took his twin shooters out as well. The Pawns copied their movements, all pointing their blasters at the two intruders.

"Looks like you two are outnumbered," Black Knight said as she came out of the stairwell.

Bobo and Doctor Holiday whirled around as she spoke. Whike they were distracted, a couple pawns ran forward, knocking their weapons away and holding both of them by their arms.

"Black Knight," Holiday hissed. "You knew we were here."

"I figured you would be. I knew Six wouldn't come to rescue the brat alone. This is more than a one man job, even for Agent Six."

"Why did you kidnap Rex?!" Bobo demanded more than questioned.

"You'll find out in the morning. You can stay in the cage with Six and Caesar in that lovely room you created," She said directing her statement to Holiday.

Holiday turned, truly looking at the door at the end of the hall. "This is where I held Breach. Of course, the room would be perfect to hold Rex."

"Yes, it has been very useful." She walked towards the door. "Soldier, bring them inside."

* * *

Rex was strapped down to a table in a blinding white room. He tried to use his powers but found that he couldn't. He tried to move, but he found that he couldn't do that either, not even his head would budge and inch.

He heard a sliding door open to his left and two sets of footsteps made their way to where he was. Black Knight and Van Kleiss appeared over him in surgical masks and scrubs.

Rex tried to yell and scream at them to let him go, but his voice was muffled by a cloth tied around his mouth.

"Don't worry, Rex. As soon as we get the Omega 1 nanite out of you, we'll let you go," Van Kleiss told him.

Black Knight disappeared and returned with a scalpel and a surgical saw. Rex tried to get free but he couldn't get his body to move.

"No!" Rex yelled as she brought the saw closer to him, turning it on. "Stop!"

All they heard was muffled noise. Black Knight started laughing and Van Kleiss joined in. They keep it up as the saw came closer and closer. When it got within an inch of his chest, Rex squeezed his eyes shut.

"NO!" Rex yelled as he was jerked back to reality. He looked around eyes wide, heartbeat going crazy. "Just a dream," Rex muttered, trying to calm himself down.

"Nightmare?" Six asked.

Rex started, turning towards the cage. Caesar was fast asleep but Six was sitting with his back against the bars, looking at him.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Rex said, putting on a false smile.

Six raised an eyebrow. "No you're not. You were kidnapped in the middle of the night, while you were all alone. You've been collared and put in those restraints, stuck in them for almost 48 hours. You are miles from fine."

Rex just stared at him.

"Tell me about it."

"Well... I was strapped down to a table and couldn't use my powers to get free. Black Knight and Van Kleiss were going to cut me open with a saw to get the Omega 1 nanite. They just kept laughing at me..." Rex trailed off, visibly shuddering, and staring at the floor.

Six stood up, getting as close to Rex as he could. "Rex. Look at me."

Rex slowly turned to look at him.

"It's okay to be scared, Rex."

"I'm not just scared, Six. I'm positively terrified. What if whatever they are going to do to me wipes my memory? I don't want to forget everything again," Rex said eyes tearing up at his confession.

Six took of his sunglasses, staring intently at the teenager he practically raised. "Rex, I promise you that no matter what happens tomorrow, if we are still here; Holiday, Bobo, and I will be there for you, no matter what. And I'm sure you're brother will be too. If you forget, we'll help you remember. You've been writing in the journal, right?"

Rex nodded. "Good. Everything will work out, it always does."

"Thanks," Rex said grinning. "Now put you're shades back on, you're creeping me out."

Six smiled and replaced the glasses.

The door burst open just then. Caesar jerked awake and he, Rex and Six immediately turned their attention towards the door. Four Pawns walked in holding onto Doctor Holiday and Bobo. Black Knight came in behind them.

"I trust that there will be no more intruders tonight?" She said, sounding thoroughly irritated. "I knew you wouldn't be the only one to come for Rex, Agent Six."

Six just stared at her.

The Pawns opened up the cage and threw Holiday and Bobo into it. They shut the door and walked out of the room, followed by Black Knight.

"Now what are we going to do?" Holiday asked. They now had no way out.

* * *

Again, sorry about the wait! Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting guys! I'm sorry it takes me so long to update this story. I have an extra long chapter in store for your troubles. I'm going to try to do a better job I swear! If you are following DarkGreenForest4's and my story Back in Black: Reborn, chapter 6 will be posted soon. So in this chapter, finally Black Knight and Van Kleiss are going to try to get the Omega 1 nanite out of Rex but, of course, everything won't go according to plan. I was re-watching Ben 10/ Generator Rex: Heroes United and I got the idea for the end of this chapter. So if you haven't seen it, you might be a little confused. Okay, let's get on with the story!

This chapter is for sure rated T for violence and pain on Rex's part

Disclaimer: I have never and never will own the awesomeness that is Generator Rex.

* * *

_The door burst open just then. Caesar jerked awake and he, Rex and Six immediately turned their attention towards the door. Four Pawns walked in holding onto Doctor Holiday and Bobo. Black Knight came in behind them._

_"I trust that there will be no more intruders tonight?" She said, sounding thoroughly irritated. "I knew you wouldn't be the only one to come for Rex, Agent Six."_

_Six just stared at her._

_The Pawns opened up the cage and threw Holiday and Bobo into it. They shut the door and walked out of the room, followed by Black Knight._

_"Now what are we going to do?" Holiday asked. They now had no way out._

* * *

Rex had dosed off again not long after Black Knight had dragged Doctor Holiday and Bobo into the cage that now held four.

"What are we going to do?" Holiday asked in a hushed voice.

"There's nothing we can do now," Six said, optimistic as always. "What happened with you and the monkey anyway?"

"Well, the security camera system was a lot more complicated than White had anticipated, so it took me a while to figure it out."

"A while?" Bobo said. "It took you over an hour!"

"I would have liked to see you dismantle the alarms and shut off that many security cameras without anyone finding out!" Holiday said angrily.

Six cleared his throat. "So how did you get captured then?"

"We got all the way to this hallway before anyone saw us, but I guess Black Knight knew we were here because she showed up on top of all the Pawns that were stationed outside of this room," Holiday said. "We didn't really stand a chance."

Everything was quiet for a while after that. No one really knew what to say. Holiday looked over and saw that Caesar was staring at Rex, but he looked deep in thought. She too looked up at the teenager. The kid had definitely seen better days. His clothes were torn, his face bruised, and he looked completely worn out. The most disturbing part was the fact the Rex had not one, but three collars on him.

"Caesar, just how bad is it that Rex has three collars on his body?" she asked, extremely concerned.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. We never tested more than one at a time and Rex is the only E.V.O. to fight them successfully. I'm just glad the collars have been turned off most of the time, otherwise Rex would be facing a lot more side effects than just exhaustion."

"Let's hope they stay off then," Six said.

* * *

No one in the cage slept the rest of the night, except for Bobo, who, frankly, could sleep through anything. The group alternated between looking at Rex, the floor, and the door.

After what seemed like ages, the door to the room finally opened and Black Knight appeared, flanked by her usual Black Pawns.

"Good morning everyone," she said with false cheeriness. Not expecting a reply, she went to a computer and typed on it for a moment. "I'm glad to see Rex didn't struggle last night. Looks like those collars are sapping his energy just like I had hoped they would." Black Knight looked up at the still sleeping Rex and smirked.

Holiday got very angry at this statement, more so than the rest of them, and Six grabbed her arm, giving her a warning look. She glared back but stayed silent, much to the relief of Six. He didn't want Black Knight to have any reason the harm the doctor.

"Black Knight, please take those collars off," Caesar pleaded with her. "They were never meant to be used in multiples. You don't know what they'll do to him, what they've done to him already!"

Black Knight just laughed and shook her head. "Rex is fine, Caesar. He's just a little tired. Don't you think I would have tested this out before I used them on your precious_ Mijo_?" she sneered. "After Quarry informed me that the collars didn't bode well with Rex, I had to find another way to get what I want. I already had Quarry testing out one collar at a time, so why not three?"

Holiday put a hand to her mouth and even Six looked shocked.

Caesar, on the other hand, was confused. "Who's Quarry?"

"We'll tell you later," Six said.

Black Knight looked like she was going to elaborate, when a red portal opened up in the middle of the room.

Van Kleiss stepped out and looked over at the sleeping Rex. "Well at least something worked out like it was supposed to. Did he struggle at all last night?" he asked Black Knight.

"No."

"Good. Then he'll be at full strength as soon as I take them off. Is the electricity ready to go?"

"Fully charged and ready to go."

Van Kleiss smiled and walked over to Rex's restraints. He then proceeded to take off all three collars.

Rex's eyes immediately began to flicker open. He groaned and said, "What did you do to me?"

"Think of it as E.V.O. sedation," Van Kleiss said. "I didn't want you wasting energy. We need you at full strength for this."

"Oh, are you going to finally tell me what you are going to do to me?" Rex asked sarcastically.

"You are going to be subjected to a series of electrical charges that become more and more painful until the Omega nanite reacts."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Rex said desperately.

"I do not kid, Rex."

"Van Kleiss, don't do this!" Caesar yelled from the cage.

"Start the sequence," Van Kleiss said to Black Knight.

Black Knight went and sat behind the counter, flipping a few switches. She then reached for a knob.

"Hang on a second," Six said. "There has to be a better way to get the nanite out of him."

"Nope," she said happily and she turned the knob slightly.

Rex jerked but remained silent as a fairly small amount of electricity went through him. It only lasted a couple of seconds but Rex knew it could only get worse.

"Again," Van Kleiss said.

Black Knight happily obliged, turning the knob a little higher this time.

Rex jerked again and let out a grunt. His body shook as more electricity was pumped through him. When it stopped, Rex panted out, "Is that all you've got?"

Van Kleiss just smiled and said, "Again."

The knob was turned almost halfway and the shock Rex received was obviously intense.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled squeezing his eyes shut tight. His body was shaking like crazy and he could feel his nanites trying to react. Rex willed them to stop; he didn't want Van Kleiss or Black Knight to get their hands on the Omega.

"Stop!" Van Kleiss yelled over Rex. "Let's check his nanite levels and vitals." He brought a scanner over to Rex and scanned the teenagers entire body. "Looks like you've been holding back, Rex. Wether you like it or not, those nanites of yours are going to react pretty soon."

"We'll see about that," Rex hissed.

* * *

The group in the cage watched in horror as Rex was being tortured for the Omega 1 nanite.

"Caesar, do you have any idea if their theory is sound?" Holiday asked.

"I'm afraid it is, Doctor. This is going to get very bad if we don't stop them soon, I can see that Rex is holding his nanites back."

"Well, let's not all just stand around then!" Bobo said.

"Check the cage to see if there are any weak points!" Six ordered.

The group felt around but no weak points were found. A Pawn spotted them doing this and yelled, "Stop what you are doing right now!" He pointed his gun at them and so did the rest of the Pawns.

"Form a perimeter around the cage, I don't want our prisoners escaping," Black Knight said, irritated.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they turned their attention back to Rex, who wasn't doing too good.

* * *

Rex's body was shaking nonstop now and he was having a very hard time keeping his nanites in check. Sweat poured down his face from the effort.

"One more time and I think Rex won't be able to stop them," Van Kleiss said to Black Knight, who nodded her agreement.

She turned the knob three fourths of the way and waited for the show to begin.

Rex let out a tortured, anguished scream as enough electricity ran through his system to kill a normal man. It felt like his insides were burning, his nanites were going berserk. Strings of solidified nanites flew out of Rex's chest and tried to grab their Master's captors. Black Knight was too far out of reach but Van Kleiss wasn't able to jump out of the way in time.

A string wrapped itself around his waist and threw him across the room. Van Kleiss got up, smiling, and said, "Excellent."

Rex's body began to convulse uncontrollably as machines started forming from his limbs. "Oh no, not again!" Rex practically whimpered. The pain was so intense, he felt like he was on fire. He started twisting and turning, trying to break free, anything to get away from this horrible pain.

"STOP!" Doctor Holiday screamed, tears in her eyes. "You're killing him!"

"Turn it off Black Knight, we got what we wanted! The nanites should be easy to find now and we can extract it with a syringe," Van Kleiss said turning to look at the woman.

"No! I want Rex to suffer, he'll still be alive when I'm done," Black Knight said menacingly. "Rex just might not be all there when I'm through." She turned up the electricity all the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"We need to get out of here now," Six said quickly. "Everyone grab a Pawn!"

Six chocked his from behind and managed to grab the man's gun as he fell to the ground. Holiday punched hers on the back of the head and Bobo and Caesar kicked theirs in the back. Six took the gun and jammed it under the lock on the door. The lock broke under the pressure and the four ran out to stop the two kidnappers.

Van Kleiss was currently trying to get Black Knight out of the way, so he could turn off the electricity himself. Alarms went off all around the room.

"He's powering up!" Six yelled.

"Turn it off now!" Doctor Holiday and Van Kleiss yelled at the same time.

"There may be no need for that," Caesar said from his spot next to Rex. The restraints were smoking from the effort of containing Rex. They suddenly gave out and Rex fell, unconscious, almost hitting the floor before Caesar caught him.

Van Kleiss rushed over with the syringe and a scanner before anyone could stop him. He ran the scanner over Rex's body three times before he said, "What happened to the Omega 1 nanite?! What did you do?!" He grabbed Caesar by the collar and shook him.

"Stop right there, Van Kleiss," Six said, pointing a katana directly at his heart. God, he had missed these babies.

Van Kleiss held up his hands and stepped away from Caesar. Breach showed up behind him and took him away before anyone could stop her. Six quickly looked around for Black Knight but she had suddenly disappeared as well.

"Typical. How's Rex?" Six asked.

"His nanites are already on the mend and, for the most part, Rex is just positively exhausted. It's amazing. That amount of electricity would have killed anyone else," the doctor said in wonder.

"Luckily Rex isn't like everyone else," Six said, relieved.

Caesar was using the scanner Van Kleiss had discarded and he couldn't find the Omega 1 nanites either. "Where are you little guy?" he muttered to himself.

"I thought you injected it back into him?" Six asked.

"I did... Wait." Caesar reconfigured the scanner to look for smaller nanites and his fear was confirmed. "Oh, no."

"What?" Six asked, dreading what was about to come.

Rex's eyes suddenly flew open, revealing, not the normal chocolate brown irises, but empty bright red eyes. Rex's lips turned up in a smirk and he stared straight at a horrified Caesar. "Hello, Father."

* * *

So, if you remember, at the end of the crossover, Caesar injected a nanites into Rex at the end and it ended up being the Alpha nanites by mistake. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will try to have the next chapter out a.s.a.p.! Review and tell me what you thought please!


End file.
